creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedro/Gallery
Images of Pedro. Movie Screenshots ''Rio'' Rioimagegalleries.jpg Pedro 004.jpg|"It's all about swagger!" Pedro.jpg|"Eyes narrow, like some kind of crazy love hawk!" Pedro 003.jpg|"Drop it, drop it, drop it low." Rio-disneyscreencaps com-8178.jpg|"Hey! That's a little too far." pedro-rio.jpg|Pedro and Nico giving Blu advice Rio-Movie-2.jpg|"Yes..." Nico and Pedro.jpg Nico and Perdo 4.jpg|Pedro and Nico singing Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) Nico and Perdo.jpg Perdo and Nico.jpg|"Awkward." Perdo singing.jpg|"Drop it low, drop it low..." Perdo and Nico 2.jpg|"Yeah, it's time to take it to the next level." Perdo and Nico 3.jpg|"Hold up! Rewind." Nico and Perdo 5.jpg|Relax baby bird. Nico and Perdo 3.jpg Rafael and his friends.jpg|"She's on some like weird chicken float." Rio_4.jpg|Pedro enjoying Nico singing fly love Tram scene Rio movie.jpg|"Cheese and sprinkles!" - Blu Rio 3.jpg Rio-pics-rio-21663598-441-411.png|"Make the mean bird take it back!" Rio-pics-rio-21663587-500-213.jpg|Bird VS monkey scene Rio-pics-rio-21105509-725-300.jpg Rio-10.jpg Blu meeting Nico and Pedro.jpg|Pedro and Nico meeting Blu for the first time Rio2011r5newaudioxvidac.jpg Angry birds by kludd17-d3dp2x6.jpg Riooo-rio-21530881-631-270.jpg Riooo-rio-21530882-630-274.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Nico Singing Fly Love.png Birds vs monkeys.png Blu and Jewel market scene.jpg WFTCRMImageFetch.jpg Rio-pic.jpg Rio blu .jpg pedro tram scene.jpg|Nico's fly love song 226661 224690667547255 996562 n.jpg|Pedro, Nico and Rafael joying with Blu and Jewel in the smugglers float RIO bum bum buuum.png|Freedom!! 15650 404662552973593 454462670 n.jpg 270341 403287429777772 508045926 n.jpg 36859.jpg 36433.jpg Nico-Pedro-nico-and-pedro-22813417-523-268.jpg 300220_290841830926502_1722908788_n.jpg|Pedro "samba masta masta" Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h52m01s54.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h51m43s120.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h36m43s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h52m05s87.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Lapa Arches in Background.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h51m57s11.png Awj.jpg 36962.jpg|Nico using his hat as a instrument in fly love song Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h57m34s133.png 36878.jpg|Pedro "but you are a bird" Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-18h20m57s31.png 37207.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-19h17m15s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-19h18m01s41.png 813FI7PNyYL. SL1500 .jpg Rio 31.png|Nico and Pedro at the samba club when trouble happens Rio2 N+P.jpg Hot Winga.PNG 4fa99796d-1.jpg Samba Master.PNG Rio (movie) wallpaper - Luiz's Garage.png Samba club.png Rio-Pedro.jpg Nico for card.jpg Nico and Pedro 4.jpg ''Rio 2'' 1013219 403269993112849 224786714 n.jpg Nico Singing.JPG Rio 2 trailer screenshots.jpg Rio 2 teaser characters.png|"Awkward." Mainpage Navmap Thumb - Pedro.png Party.jpg Rio 2 2014 rio 2 trailer.jpg Download-Rio-2-Wallpaper-.jpg Rio-2-movie.jpg Rio2-teasertrailer-dancing-tsr.jpg R4.jpg Rio 2 teaser Blu dancing.png Pedro Picture.png|Pedro in the teaser trailer for Rio 2 Safe image.jpg Rio-2-Trailer-2014-Movie-Official-HD thumb49.jpg Nico & Pedro.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Rio 2 pic.jpg R-rio-2-teaser-trailer-large570.jpg 602364 451283711634512 1647522656 n.jpg 972349 407616519344863 1651921971 n.jpg 563307 406449199461595 1992535544 n.jpg 536826 414753785297803 1490066428 n.jpg To the Air.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-37.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-34.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-33.jpg|Ama what? Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-28.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-21.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-20.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-7.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h25m48s94.png vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h26m26s219.png vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h25m42s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-16h24m27s250.png 49ca5af0-f4f2-4756-bae3-cffe1b173ff9.jpg Rio-2-ah 040 310 231 rgb.jpg Nico and Pedro dance.jpg Pedro and Nico3.jpg Ohh man.jpg Nico and Pedro2233.jpg Finding new hats.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h41m30s47.png Happy new year1.png Happy new year2.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-20h08m00s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-19h29m15s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-19h32m13s77.png Nico_and_Pedro.png Nico_and_Pedro_(2).png|Pedro: "Clock late." Nico_and_Pedro_(3).png|Nico: "But musician early." Pedro.png Nico and Pedro (4).png Rafael,Pedro and Nico.jpg Bigwm-0992921001392293770.jpg Rio 2 Nico and Pedro Singing.jpg Bigwm-0196892001392308149.jpg 20140215-010534.JPG N.P.png Hit it!.png Discover the Forest with Rio 2.mp4 000025458.jpg 20140306-095704 0.JPG Something that pops.png We're gonna scout ....png Off to the Amazon.png Rio 2 Janelle Monáe What Is Love Music Video.png 20140306-095325.JPG 20140306-095454.JPG Lets back it up.png Rio 2 new commercial.png Aaaaaaaa.png Pedro one thing left.jpg Pedro Nico.jpg 154364327574.png 1435143612.png 153654738.png 1533163416431.png 1536347457246436234.png 15316432747643.png Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Carla.png Shower.JPG 2153416342.png Rio2-riding-rheas.PNG I Will Surive....PNG Youre In.PNG Images (3).jpg Wow.PNG Rio-2-Teaser-Trailer-7.jpg Rio-2-movie-trailer-large-4.jpg LFBluNigel.PNG nigels audition.png Tadaa!.png If.png Flying.png 10314710 665820910121525 1079843072671019839 n.jpg LFBlu4.PNG LFBlu23.PNG LFBlu36.PNG Blu and friends.png Pedro voice.png Pedro and Nico Batucada Familia.png Do you speak french.png Wake Up!.jpg Pedroo.png Rio 2 Auditions.jpg Crazy love hawk.png Bye bye!.png LFBlu60.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 49.png Luiz garage.png (BB 08) Wake Up.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 125.jpg LFBlu83.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 147.jpg Welcome to tribe.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 166.jpeg Blu 100-Jewel 100 166.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 186.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 192.jpg 20140306-100628.JPG Cbvcfb.png Nico fells naked.jpg Aww....jpg Promotional Posters and Images Rio-2011 blu jewel, rafeal ,pedro,nico on the Copacabana.jpg 921f36915f935c0cb175d8d0e1fafe3a.jpg Rio-movie-poster.jpg BYlNl4LCMAA9JdS.png large.png Rio 2 promo poster.jpg Rio poster.jpg Rio-2-movie-2014-poster-1.jpg Rio-movie-poster-2010-1020694077.jpg Thumbnail-2.aspx.jpeg Rio second type of poster by ricsi1011-d5awv93.jpg 91RjW-xcGGL. SL1500 .jpg 554572 363632477076601 593979274 n.jpg Happy halloween.png Rio-2-3D-Promo-Poster.jpg Rio 2 poster it's on in the amazon.jpg Rio 2 Poster ft. Nico and Pedro.jpg Rio 2 Poster Latin America ft. Pedro Nico.jpg Merry Christmas Rio.jpg ภาพโฆษณาแอนิเมชั่นริโอ 2 นิโค่และ เพโดร (Thai Rio 2 ad).jpg Rio 2 Pedro.png Rio 2 Pedro Learning Portuguese Me Chamo (My Name Is) THA.jpg|Rio 2 Learning Portuguese Me Chamo (My Name Is) - THA. Pedro-and-Nico-newposter-.jpg Rio 2 poster Nico Pedro Rafael.jpg 1620653 632602450110038 427364021 n.png 1800300 632602216776728 996715262 n.png 1920160 632602946776655 1768096030 n.png 1977003 634578916579058 73938906 n.jpg Rio 2 Nico & Pedro Grammy Coverage.png Nico Pedro Coverage.png Pedro & Nico Grammy 1.png Nico & Pedro Grammys.png|Rio 2: Nico & Pedro Grammy Moments 1660779 634906659879617 856169933 n.png 1798440 697054287011330 217716534 n.png Rio 2 Carnival is here.jpg 1920262 635770163126600 1061579680 n.jpg Happy carnival.png 1941614 634901736546776 41136395 o.jpg 1975056 634906806546269 102993894 n.png 12421532563.png Watch The Flock.jpg 1511336 640469185990031 1959277868 n.jpg 1912190 749519865072338 356569292 o.jpg 1653879 637954052908211 1166081960 n.png 10320394 661676137202669 5871782464414019809 n.png 10151978 661677860535830 6482971711968652273 n.png 10312610_788428494514808_2784865662993642597_n.jpg 10295742 791044487586542 6523409477270091314 n.png Amazon Banner.png Rio 2 poster.png Netherlands Poster.jpg Welcome to the Jungle.jpg C6StxqXzfo.jpeg Rio 2 on in the Amazon Poster.jpg Rio-game-wallpaper-other-245987.jpg Rio530.jpg Rio 2 Diorama 2.jpg Rio video game.png Rio poster pedro rafael and luiz.png Rio poster.png RIO-2-Movie-Poster-2014-Wallpaper1.jpg Others Rio-Nico-Pedro.jpg|"He got Jewel, man! And he's taking her to the parade!" Pedro-Nico.jpg Pedro-Nico_002.jpg Pedro-Nico_003.jpg Happy New Year Rio 2.png Pedro 002.jpg Will.I.Am as the voice of Pedro.jpg Rio Soundtrack.jpg Rio-movie.jpg Rio2 thumb-3-.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21118935-800-452.jpg Nicoy pedro.png Wii Rio 01.jpg 9780062014870.jpg Lens17878389 1307991909rio-movie.jpg Rio-movie characters.jpg 551128 452026558161262 1491517485 n.jpg 551043 158988530956978 1137912087 n.jpg Rio 23.jpg Rio 16.jpg Will.I.am as Pedro.jpg Copacabana reveillon.jpg Will.i.am.jpg FgLayer characters.png Countdown Pedro.jpg 1609606 798628633485669 1754386730 n.jpg Rio 2 Super Bowl.png|Rio 2 Super Bowl Pedro Tree.png Rio 2 pedro inst.jpg Rio 2 Judges.jpg Art of Rio 01.png 1379589 596465630390387 1442845468 n.jpg Pedro get the beat.jpg Nico Pedro Rafael.jpg 1551466 794477080582387 1071926093 n.jpg 4057963933-rodrigo-santoro-e-famosos-vao-a-pre-estreia-de-rio-2-confira-4276353343.JPG BjDLqcPIgAACS5R.jpg 1924957 10152527974104239 1542342806 n.jpg Rio 2 stars 11.jpg Rio 2 stars 3.jpg 10003637 644563218913961 122868012 o.jpg 10151855_724168714290023_1649968172_n.png 1622649 644563622247254 1212576972 n.jpg 10155243 856158717731953 224989758 n.png 1978759 689559834423395 320035452 n.png Coolest Sidekicks.png Western union(Rio 2)3.png Western union(Rio 2)2.png Western union(Rio 2).png Rio-wallpaper1.jpg Rio2-wallpaper.jpg 10153058_862218050459353_2123883941_n.jpg Pedro Rio 2.png 10157158 761129937244664 6533128956401345121 n.jpg 1520742 653087484728201 8926168576321695595 n.png 10262164 654200911283525 6227670850756034684 n.jpg Boa Tarde.png Hmmm.png Ama-What.png Rio-590x252.jpg 10169247 653091118061171 9223253518201892990 n.png|Monday-What? Western-union-rio-2-da-de-las-madres-spanish-large-2.jpg 1982177 763300907027567 5651258525420985557 n.jpg BoliP9OCcAAQHAC.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 6.jpg Rio 2 coloring 9.jpg Rio 2 dvd 4.png AP Rio2pic10 gp-20140627170046742180-600x400.jpg 10487399 806854756005515 8351107904099305534 n.png Rio pedro 3.jpg Rio FTL 05.jpg 10509504 813715508652773 5714981761225851947 n.jpg 1975027 802207819808223 1771025212 n.jpg BuJBO2cCYAAqGqq.png HappyLaborday.png Hispanic Heritage.jpg Ps3 rio.jpg Rio-2-cartoon-wallpapers-and-images-download-wallpapers-movies-picture-rio-2-movie-2014.jpg Posterkalender aug 2014.jpg Posterkalender oct 2015.jpg Rio 2 bus.jpg RIO2 Flock King Bus v1.1 web.jpg RIO2 Big Char 14x48 BB v2.0 web.jpg RIO2 Big Logo 14x48 Ext BB v6.0 web.jpg Rio 2 Now Playing.jpg Images (20).jpg Images (26).jpg Rio 2 Banner Vertical Int c JPosters.jpg Flock This Way.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 128.jpg Pedro mug.jpeg Rio-Concept-art-1.jpg Rio 2 Pedro.jpg Early rio poster 2.jpg Congo-.jpg Pedro design.jpg Coleccion-rio-2-el-comercio-15846-MPE20110684420 062014-F.jpg Rio2-wallpapers-4.jpg 1921219 758218337535824 1339182274 o.png 4 1 8 expo-art-blue-sky-studios-concept-art-rio-2014 xl.jpg B6aae6b9c6832f5cb7fbb5ee5afda1d6.jpg A Friend In Need.png Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 9.10.05 PM.png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery